Easter At The Ranger School!
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: What happens on Easter at the Ranger School? Well, there's an Easter Egg Hunt set up by the teachers of course, and things work out better than anyone would have ever expected them too. Rate T! ONE-SHOT! HAPPY EASTER!


**Me: Hey, hey, hey. So, I know Easter was yesterday, but oh well; I didn't get a chance to upload this since I was busy, so here we have an Easter special with the following couples, Kate and Keith-**

**Kate and Keith: Seriously?**

**Keith: Will you ever pair me with someone fit?**

**Kate: I think you should pair him with Kellyn; they'd make a good couple.**

**Keith: You have three seconds to live!**

**Kate: *Runs***

**Keith: *Chases after her***

**Me: *Sweat drops* Erm, ok, the next couple is Seren and Kellyn-**

**Kellyn: Wait, wait, wait, I'm confused, are you pairing us together as friends or as something more?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see.**

**Seren: What made you think it was a good idea to pair me with this guy?**

**Me: The fact that Kate and Keith make the cutest couple ever and that Kellyn's a loner, so I created you to be with him.**

**Seren and Kellyn: …**

**Me: *Shrugs* We also have Summer and Ben-**

**Summer: YOU PAIRED ME WITH HIM! *Points to Ben***

**Ben: *Wiggles eye brows suggestively***

**Summer: *Face palm***

**Me: *Sweat drops* We also have Rythmi and Isaac-**

**Rythmi and Isaac: *Blushes***

**Me: Least they're not objecting. And I think that's it. So yeah, hope you enjoy and…..HEY PUT THAT DOWN KEITH! **

**Rythmi: Uh-oh, take cover.**

**Everyone: *Hides***

**KAAABOOOOM!**

**Me: You, you, you, you, YOU BLEW MY SET UP!**

**Keith: *Laughing like a maniac* NO SET MEANS NO STORY! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone, minus Keith: *Backs away slowly***

**Me: Erm, let's go to the backup set, security, grab Keith!**

**Keith: Wait, what? *Grabbed by security* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Everyone: Please, enjoy and review!**

* * *

I sat in my lesson with Ms April, so bored. She was giving us a lecture on how we should actually heal pokemon, while also healing ourselves.

Turns out a pokemon's body and our bodies have the same organs just in different places and… You're not really listening to any of this are you?

Oh well. I looked over to see Summer bored as hell, Ben laid back in his chair drooling. I turned to my other side, Kate was doodling in her book, making it look like she was actually doing some work, Rythmi and Isaac, being the brains of us, were actually taking notes.

I yawned as I leaned back in my chair, a little too far back. I yelped as I fell onto the ground, bashing my head as I did so.

"Keith," Ms April sighed as she looked at me.

"Well, that's one was to interrupt a lesson," Summer stated as she and Ben smirked. Kate shook her head while Rythmi and Isaac just gave me confused looks.

"Anyway," Ms April spoke up again. "Today's lesson is finishing early, the whole school is to gather in the hall for a short assembly given by Mr Lamont," she added.

"Lamont, I still say he's French," I stated while looking at Ms April.

"That's because Lamont is a French surname," Isaac replied as he and Rythmi rose to their feet, followed shortly by Summer, Ben and Kate, who helped me to my feet.

"Thank you Katie," I smiled as I slung my arm around her. A flash came from the doorway.

"So cute," Seren smiled with a giddy look as she placed her camera away, Kellyn stood behind her shaking his head.

Kellyn and Seren, the two were allowed to go study in the library this lesson since they had done all this in the Sinnoh Ranger School. You see, after the incident with the Go Rock Squad that my cousin, Lunick, and his partner, Solana, had to deal with, Ranger Schools having been popping up all over the globe. There's one being built right now as we speak in the Unova Region.

"Kellyn keep your girlfriend under control," I ordered as I shot him a glare.

"She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend," he growled as he glared back at me. I held my hands up in defence, releasing Kate's shoulder as I did so.

"Come on, the assembly's starting, we're going to be late," Seren stated as she grabbed Kate and Summer's arms.

"We're always late, what's the difference this time?" Summer asked.

"The fact that the whole entire school, including the teachers, think that we're up to no good when we are," Kellyn answered.

"But we're always up to no good," Ben stated with a shrug.

"Yeah, but this time they think we all sneak away for a gang bang," Seren replied with a sly smirk.

"THEY WHAT?!" we all yelled, Seren laughed loudly.

"Kidding, kidding," she smiled as she turned to us. Summer and Kate were completely frozen in place, while Rythmi poked a frozen Isaac.

"Well, that's one way to stop people in their tracks," Ben laughed as he began pushing Summer, I began pushing Kate, while Rythmi began dragging Isaac.

We made it into the hall five minutes later to see everyone sat in their places. We took our places at the front and waited for Lamont to start the assembly.

Lamont, I love that name, how smoothly it rolls off your tongue. Lamont, so cool.

"Right, I called you all here today to celebrate Easter-,"

"I've been told that's all about sex, are we gonna have a massive gang bang or something?" Ben asked, everyone froze, including me. Now, I would say something like that, but not in front of the whole school.

"You know it's no wonder people think the things they do about us," Kate muttered as she shook her head.

"OW!" Ben yelled as Summer whacked him upside the head. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You have to asked?" the whole school, including the teachers, asked in unison. I just shook my head.

"Ahem, as I was saying. We're here to celebrate Easter, and no, we're not having a large gang bang, save that for your small group," Lamont said, did he really just…..why did he…I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAID THAT!

"Will do," Ben answered with a mock salute and a wink, causing Summer to hit him once more. I shook my head again.

"The teachers and I have hidden more Easter Eggs than we can count around the school and outside it. You will be going in twos to find these Easter Eggs. This is to build up your team work skills and to help you get a better feeling of working together. Once you've found an Easter Egg you will keep it with you in a bag with your team names on it, which you will write. We hope you enjoy this activity and a happy Easter to you all," Lamont smiled as he walked off the stage. I looked at Kate, who nodded her head, taking her hand in mine we rushed off to Ms April who handed us a bag and…cuffed our hands together, WHAT?

"Erm, Ms April, why did you do that?" I asked, Ms April smiled as we looked around, others hand their hands cuffed too, but the best reaction was Summer's.

"GET ME AWAY FROM THIS JACKASS! NOW! I DEMAND TO BE LET GO!" she yelled, Ben smirked as he dragged her away.

"Come on, we're checking the bedrooms first," he stated. Summer's eyes went wide.

"NO! PLEASE! KATE! RYTHMI! SEREN! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" then, she disappeared around the corner from our site. I looked at Kate, who was holding in her laughter.

"Alright, so what should we call ourselves?" she asked as we walked over to Rythmi, Isaac, Seren and Kellyn.

"I'm worried about Summer, is she going to be ok?" Rythmi asked.

"Don't worry, she'll come back out panting for breath because of Ben," Seren answered with a shrug. We looked at her in shock. "What?" she asked, we shook our heads.

"Alright, let's check the library first," Isaac suggested to Rythmi, who nodded her head, they were taking the being cuffed together better than anyone.

"Let's check the training centre," Seren smiled.

"No, the basement," Kellyn argued as he pulled Seren, but Seren only pulled back causing them both to fall over.

"Ascension Square?" I asked.

"Ascension Square," Kate answered as we walked off, leaving Kellyn and Seren to fight.

* * *

"We're going to the basement."

"No, we're going to the training centre," I was arguing back and forth with Kellyn about where we were going. "Alright, rock, paper, scissors, we go to the winners option first," I stated. Kellyn nodded his head.

"Alright, one, two, three," he chanted, I chose rock, he chose paper, I sighed.

"Alright fine, let's go to the stupid basement," I hissed, I wasn't scared of the basement or anything. I was scared of ghost type pokemon that lived down there, also known as Ghastly.

"Don't worry, if you get scared you can clutch onto me," Kellyn smirked.

"That's the plan," I replied as I wrote our team name down onto the bag.

"Team Awesomeness," Kellyn smiled, he chose the name. I didn't object, it shut him up though.

I looked at Kellyn as we descended the stairs out of the light, into the dark. I was so killing him for this.

The cuffs on our hands rattled as I looked at the instructions on the paper.

"Hey, check it, everyone colour egg means something different," I stated as we looked at the paper. Kellyn grabbed his phone for some light, luckily it was enough.

"Every egg has a different order inside of it. Open the egg, read the order, follow it and you will be closer to the ultimate prize," Kellyn read as we carried on in the basement.

Something blue caught my eyes as I turned around, an egg, awesome. I dragged Kellyn over, picked the egg up and broke it in half. I took the paper out before setting the egg into the bag.

"What's it say?" Kellyn asked.

"Jee, I don't know, let me turn on my night vision," I answered with a sarcastic tone.

"You have night vision? That's so cool," I face palmed at his reply. Kellyn pulled his phone back out before reading over my shoulder.

"In the room at the end of the hallway lay a machine, repair the machine and you will find another prize," I groaned. Machines were a Mechanics thing, not a Rangers.

Kellyn pulled me down the hallway as we walked through the darkness. I heard a noise behind me, causing me to grab Kellyn's hand.

"Scared?" he asked, I nodded weakly. Ever since I was a child and my brother captured a ghost type pokemon it used to scare me all the time, which made me scared of ghost types. I hated them.

We entered Kincaid's secret office in the basement, the lights were on which was a good thing. In the middle of the room was a large machine that seemed to be broken.

Kellyn walked over to it, dragging me along before inspecting it.

"It's missing the engine and a few bolts, easy to fix, hand me a screw driver," he ordered, I did as told.

Five minutes later, the machine was fixed, screws were in place, the engine was set and a golden egg fell out from it.

As I walked around the back of the machine to pick it up, a ghastly appeared in front of my face. I screamed, slipped on the oil and fell forwards, taking Kellyn down with me.

"Jheeze Seren, what happened?" he asked as he looked at me from his place on top of me. I gulped.

"There was a Ghastly," I whispered in reply, my eyes trained on his deep brown ones. He smiled softly at me.

"Well, it's gone now," he whispered in an equally quiet voice, I nodded my head.

"Yeah," we stared at each other, Kellyn leaning in closer as he so. When his lips were inches from mine, my breath caught and he hesitated.

Without a second thought I crashed my lips onto his, taking him by surprise but he quickly kissed back, running his free hand through my hair.

Our chained hands became entangled as our tongues fought for dominance. My hand flowed through his abnormal hair as we kissed.

Finally, after an eternity, we pulled away, both gasping for breath, a thin line of saliva still connecting our lips.

"Happy Easter," Kellyn whispered as he smirked at me.

"Happy Easter," I smirked back as he leaned down to kiss me again.

* * *

I stood with Rythmi in the library as we searched around different bookcases for Easter Eggs. Both of us knew how to pick a lock, but then that would be breaking the rules, plus neither of us minded, we were good friends.

"There's a yellow one over there," Rythmi stated as she pointed towards the corner of the library. We walked over and picked it up.

I smiled as she cracked the egg, put the chocolate in our bag, Team Genius, and read the paper aloud.

"Inside one of these books is a piece of paper indicating your next instruction. The paper is inside a book of love, jealousy, romance and being able to look passed someone's outer layer to what's on the inside," she read, I looked at her.

"Sounds like Beauty and the Beast," I stated. "But the Library doesn't have that book," I frowned as I looked around.

"No, but it does have Ranger and the Beast," Rythmi replied as she walked over to one of the book shelves, taking me with her.

We looked around on it until the book caught my eye. I took it from the shelf before the two of us sat down and read through it. We read it rather quickly.

Once we were quickly there was a piece of paper at the back of it. Rythmi turned to me, smiling as she did so.

"See? I'm smart," she stated with a wink, I laughed at her.

"I never doubted you," I replied as she smiled at me. I looked at her with one of my kind smiles before picking up the piece of paper. Rythmi grabbed the book as we walked back over to the shelf.

She placed it back on before smiling at me.

"We make a good team," she stated as we walked towards the door.

"Yeah, we do," I agreed. I felt something warm on my cheek a minute later as we stood in front of the door. I looked at Rythmi with shocked eyes.

"We also make a good couple," she added as she grabbed my hand before pulling me down the corridor to our next destination. Both of us smiling the whole way.

* * *

I wanted to bash my head on the door and kill Ben, I really did. He laughed as he jumped up and down next to me. We had just finished searching the girl's dormitory.

I had to convince him three times that the teachers wouldn't put the Easter Eggs in any of our underwear draws. He went through Kate's, but she doesn't really matter, she is his cousin after all, he went through Seren's, which ticked me off, and then he went through mine, which pissed me off.

"Why didn't you tell me you were kinky?" he asked with a smirk as we entered the boy's dormitory. I turned to him with a glare on my face.

"I am not kinky, I just need the underwear and they're the only ones I have," I answered with a growl.

"So, you don't wear the frilly lace panties and bras on purpose? Even better," he replied with a massive grin. I whacked him upside the head as I looked at the team name on our bag. I was so gonna kill Ben for it.

Team Bang! That's what he had named our team. Now it doesn't matter if he means it the dirty way or not, I'm still killing him once I'm outta these hand cuffs, seriously.

"So, do you think they'll be any in the boy's dormitory?" Ben asked, a smirk making its way onto his face, this isn't going to end well for me.

"Hell if I know, there wasn't any in the girl's dormitory, so I doubt it," I answered as I looked around the common area.

"Perfect," I heard Ben whisper; I looked at him with a confused expression but decided to ignore it.

I sighed as he dragged me inside the dorm. He looked at our handcuffs before picking the locks on them, well; at least he's good for something.

"Start searching," he ordered, I wonder why he didn't undo the cuffs in the girl's dorms….I'm just worrying myself now.

I looked under the beds, blankets and everything I could find. I sighed as I began going through Ben's drawers. Just because the teachers didn't put them in underwear drawers didn't mean they would put them in our shirt drawers or anything.

My eyes went wide, Ben had rearranged all his drawers, but I couldn't help the smirk that came onto my face when I saw his Pichu boxers.

"So, you still wear Pichu boxers?" I asked as I turned around with them in my hands. Ben looked up before looking at me; his eyes went wide before he smirked.

"I've had about ten wanks wearing those," I instantly dropped them before going over to Kellyn's drawers and using some of his disinfectant for my hands. "Well, at least your hands will be nice and slimy," Ben whispered in my ear, catching me by surprise.

He grabbed my hand before turning me around and throwing me down onto his bed. I groaned as I hit his mattress before opening my eyes.

Ben smirked as he crawled on top of me, looking me dead in the eyes as he did so. I gulped as I looked at him.

"B-Ben, what're you doing?" I asked, he leaned down towards my ear.

"Something I've wanted to do for the past three years," he whispered as he moved his face in front of mine. His lips crashed onto mine in a hungry, lustful, but loving kiss.

I couldn't help myself, as much as I didn't want to, I kissed him back. He released my wrists, which he had previously grabbed; my hands instantly tangled themselves into his hair as I deepened the kiss.

His hands started roaming my body, going from my hips, to my sides up to my chest. He pulled away, reading his hands under my top, feeling for my bra. I blushed slightly as he smirked.

"Naughty girl, no bra?" he asked, I blushed harder as I glared at him.

"Get off me," I whispered in a weak attempt to threaten him. Ben just smirked as he kissed my lips lightly.

"I love you," he whispered back. Not giving me time to answer as he began kissing me and toying with my body even more.

* * *

I stood with Keith at the Pledge stone. He looked at me as I shivered slightly.

"You alright?" he asked, I looked at him with a confused look.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling Ben's doing something he shouldn't be," I answered with a shrug, Keith sighed.

"Well, he's with Summer and she's had him sexually frustrated since day one," he answered. I looked at him in shock.

"Woah, woah, woah, back up. Summer's had Ben sexually frustrated?" I asked, Keith just nodded his head as he walked towards the small pier thing.

I followed after him, didn't really have a choice, in silence. Summer had Ben sexually frustrated? Now I know what he's doing. I shivered again, but this time Keith chose to ignore it.

"Check it out, there's an egg just under the water," Keith stated as he knelt down, I knelt next to him.

"You're not gonna try to get that are you?" I asked with a frown. Keith dipped his hand into the water, he was. I shook my head as he pulled his hand back out.

"It's in there deep," he stated, I tried not to laugh at that, my mind, oh Arceus. "Hold my hand will ya?" Keith asked, bringing me back to reality. I shrugged as I grabbed his hand. He then proceeded to reach into the water to grab the egg.

Soon he had his arm in, up to the shoulder and was an inch away from having to dip his head in. I shook my head as he did so, I should have seen this coming.

He reached deeper into the water, bad move Keith, bad move. His legs slipped from the pier as he fell into the water, I yelped as he dragged me in with him.

I looked at him under the water with a glare before we both resurface. I coughed as I looked at the pier, we're idiots.

"Oh, look at that, it's not in the water, it's under the pier," Keith stated as he laughed at nothing. I hit him upside the head before glaring at him.

"You're an idiot," I sighed.

"You didn't realise it either," he argued, I just glared at him as he grabbed the egg before jumping out of the water.

Keith turned around, holding his hand out to pull me up. I accepted it as he pulled me to my feet. I slipped on the edge of the pier, tripped slightly and fell….on top of Keith. Worst part? An accidental kiss.

I looked at him with shocked eyes as our lips connected. He gave me an equally shocked look as he looked up at me. I pulled away quickly, but didn't completely get off of him.

"S-sorry," I muttered as I looked at him. Keith just smirked at me as he ran his hand along the side of my face, moving my bangs out of the way as he did so.

"What for?" he asked, I looked at him in shock as he leaned up to me, kissing me once more. I kissed him back gently as he flipped me over so he was on top.

We both smiled as we pulled away. The bell going loudly in the background, signalling the hunt was over. We both stood up, Keith connected our hands as we walked back into the main hall of the school.

Kellyn stood with Seren, a wide smile on both their face. Isaac stood holding Rythmi's hand, a small smile on both their faces. Ben and Summer stood next to each other, both panting slightly as they tried to catch their breath. They either ran or did what I think they did.

I shook my head as Ms April undid our cuffs. We thanked her before walking over to the others. Seren turned to us with a smirk on her face.

"Told you she'd be panting," she stated. I stopped.

"Am I the only one who didn't realise the sexual frustration?" I asked, everyone nodded, Summer blushed while Ben smirked.

"On the bright side, it's gone now," Kellyn shrugged as he looked at the stage.

"But Summer won't be walking too good for the next week or so," Ben added with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that my cousin had his way with one of my best friends.

Keith took my hand in his as we listened to Lamont announce the winners of the Easter Egg hunt. In the end it was some pair from Kincaid's class who won.

Ben and Summer joined hands, but Summer had a look of pain on her face. Ben kissed her cheek, whispering an apology to her.

Kellyn smiled as Seren kissed his cheek, taking her hand in his. Isaac kissed Rythmi's cheek with a small smile.

"So what? Is everyone like a couple now or something?" I asked, the others shrugged.

"Depends on everyone, are you and Keith a couple?" Isaac asked, Keith looked at me as did everyone else.

"Why you all looking at me?" I asked, Keith smiled as he slipped his arms around my waist.

"You know you love me," he stated, I looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Well, I have to don't I?" I asked as I leaned up to kiss him, pulling his head down so our lips met.

A loud cheer sounded through the hall as we broke, everyone was staring at us even the teachers. Ms April walked over to the microphone.

"And that Rythmi, is how you get couples together," she said into the mic, Rythmi gave her a thumbs up.

"You…..planned this?" I asked, Rythmi shrugged as she looked at everyone.

"What can we say?" she asked.

"The fact that we were sick of Kellyn and Seren arguing, you and Keith being all lovey dovey but not getting together and we were definitely sick of the sexual frustration between Ben and Summer!" a random student yelled.

I opened my mouth to speak but decided against it as we all started laughing. I looked around the hall and at my friends. Today, I can say without hesitation, has been the best Easter I'll ever have in my life.

"I still want the chocolate though," I rolled my eyes at Keith, some things will never change.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys, so that's the one-shot. Hope everyone enjoyed it. HAPPY EASTER!**

**Summer: You made me and Ben, we did, why did, HOW COULD YOU?!**

**Rythmi: Well, I'm sure there's a lot of other people out there who really wanted you two to do it.**

**Ben: Are Red Eyes and Ice still in the closet?**

**Kate: *Opens closet***

**Keith: *Covers Kate's eyes quickly before closing his own* **

**Isaac: I'm gonna take that as a yes.**

**Ben: Never mind, we'll just use the dressing rooms them. *Drags Summer away***

**Summer: HELP ME!**

**Everyone: *Watches them disappear***

**Me: You guys aren't very nice to Summer.**

**Kellyn: You're the writer.**

**Me: I don't see your point.**

**Seren: *Face palms* Hey wait…..I need a picture of Ice and Red Eyes for black mail. *Walks off with camera***

**Everyone: *Backs away slowly***

**Me: Well, things just get even more interesting around here by the minute, right? *Turns to see Kellyn's disappeared and the rest are making out* Guys, at least say the last part of the script.**

**Everyone, including Kellyn and Seren who popped up from nowhere: WE HOPE YOU'VE HAD A WONDERFUL EASTER, WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! UNTIL THEN REVIEW!**

**Keith: Now give me my chocolate.**

**Me: *Shakes head* See you all soon!**


End file.
